Naked Came the Untitled Fanfic dbzmomma & others
by dbzmomma
Summary: A round robin DBZ story. Three other Saiyans have survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei, but one of them has become the disciple of evil forces. Their two-fold objective: destroy the Earth Saiyans and the kais who imprisoned them.
1. Prologue by Nathan

**The following story takes place at the end of DBZ — what might have happened instead of GT! Written by 4 members of an anime cel collectors' forum, it's a round robin story, each part written by someone else: Nathan, Govogeta (Nick), Lady of Knight (Frankie) and dbzmomma (Vicci).  
  
Disclaimer: **All DBZ characters are owned by Bird Studio, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. All other characters belong to the authors who invented them.  
  
_______________________________________**  
  
Prologue** by Nathan  
  
  
The young Kai stood up and looked at his master.   
  
_I don't understand_, he said. _Please tell me again_.   
  
The Elder Kai looked down at his apprentice. His brow raised and he sighed.   
  
_You must listen carefully! Please, young one, pay attention! _  
  
The young Kai sat and put his most eager face on as the Elder Kai sat down.   
  
_It was at the dawn of time. At that time the only thing that existed was life; there was neither good nor evil — just Life. The Universe was broken up.There were Four Kais ruling the different Quadrants of the Universe; above them was The Grand Kai, and above him was Supreme Kai, and then his predecessor an Elder. Then there was us, those who created — those who were alive to witness the creation. _  
  
_Not long after this universe began to take shape we realised we were not the only Creators — a darker power was creating an existence similar to our own._   
  
The young Kai interrupted. _But what about the Saiyans? How do they fit into this?_  
  
_Patience, young one, _the Elder said. The Elder continued.  
  
_It was only natural that both forces would collide at one point — and a great battle would determine how this existence would continue. A fierce fight was fought, between these two forces, the dark one stronger than anything you could ever imagine — as hard to comprehend as time itself. We had a fighter of our own, an ancestor of what you now know as the Saiyans. He fought and won that battle, but it only wounded the enemy. You can see and feel elements of what this force once was. Slowly evil has emerged in faces like Freeza, Cell and Buu. They are all elements of this other existence fighting to gain control. Their power though great, is nothing compared to the force that is beginning to awake! _  
  
_If this foe should emerge and fight, this universe we have created will change. It will be watched, looked after and ruled by the darker forces. We need to find a fighter who will help us once again. _  
  
The Elder motioned his hand towards a crystal ball. Earth appeared, pretty in its simple blue and white colours.   
  
_The Saiyans don't know much about their heritage._ The elder smiled as he said this._ Any record of their existence and history was destroyed by Freeza. They have their legends about a great fighter, and have begun to unlock their own potential. But none so far can be called a true Legend. Their transformations thus far are merely that. They may think that they have reached their limits as fighters, but the universe is a large place, and they have only begun their training. _  
  
The Elder waved his hand above the Crystal Ball. A planet appeared, a deep crimson colour. Its colour glistened and moved hypnotically.   
  
_Saiyans exist here, too. This planet's gravity is much greater than that of Earth. 1000 times greater. _  
  
Three figures appeared in the ball, one woman, two men.   
  
_Who are they? _the young Kai inquired. _ I thought the remaining Saiyans were on Earth_.  
  
The Elder Kai smiled. _ The Saiyans on Earth are yet to discover that they are not alone. These three have lived solely on this planet, trained in an environment much harsher than Earth. They are much stronger than those on Earth, though the Saiyans on Earth have a far greater potential. _  
  
The Elder closed his eyes.  
  
_If you concentrate you can feel the foe beginning to emerge._   
  
The young Kai closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly he began to feel something. It felt cold and anxious. The young Kai held his breath — a cold sweat broke out.   
  
He opened his eyes.   
  
_I've never felt energy like that before. It feels unsafe._ _If this energy is getting stronger, will the Saiyans soon feel it? _he said softly.   
  
The Elder closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
_They will soon,_ he answered.  
  
_Can't we warn them? Why don't we help them? Why do we just sit here? _questioned the young Kai.   
  
_Our Job is already done; it is not our place to decide what happens to a Universe we don't live in. In time we may intervene, but for now we will wait and see what happens._   
  
With that the Elder Kai looked towards the Crystal Ball. A man with dark hair appeared. He was playing a game with a little girl. The man was Goku.   
  
_...continued..._


	2. Part 1 by Govogeta

**Naked Came the Untitled Fanfic - Part 1 **by Govogeta (Nick)  
  
Over here, grandpa, exclaimed the girl. In an instant she reappeared, Got you, grandpa! Goku fell to the ground with a thud. Great, Pan! You're getting so much stronger. That's enough for today — lets go eat.  
  
In a flash they were gone, weaving their way through the open sky.  
  
Grandpa do you feel that? Goku closed his eyes. Yes, Pan, there's three of them.  
  
His eyes opened wide. And if I'm not mistaken, they're coming towards Earth.  
  
***********   
  
Far off by a calm mountain stream, sitting crossed legged in mid-air was the Namek, Piccolo. His face cringed and his eyes flew open with a snap. What's this? There's three great powers coming this way. Stronger than Goku, but the same type of ki. What does it mean? Could there be more Saiyans? And where did they come from? His eyes closed.  
  
Meanwhile a Saiyan prince was training. Fueled by the anger and frustration of always being a step behind Goku, his training has reached an insane level. His only want — to be the best, and to finally surpass and beat Goku.   
  
Damn Kakarot and his super Saiyajin three. I can only work to surpass myself for now. Some day, Kakarot, you will see what the prince of all Saiyans can do. But now I feel a dark, great, evil power slowly rising. Stronger than Kakarot or myself.  
  
A grin crept over his face.  
  
And I will be the one to destroy this foe, not that damn Kakarot.  
  
***************  
  
Goku , Goku, a voice from the heavens yelled.   
  
Grandpa, do you hear that? Someone is calling your name.  
  
Goku's face lit up. Yes, Pan, it is King Kai.  
  
I have some serious news for you.   
  
Goku's eyes sharpened. What is it, King Kai?  
  
I am sure you have felt the three large powers heading towards Earth.   
  
Goku scratched his head. Well, of course I have, King Kai. But who is it?  
  
They are three full-blooded Saiyans! King Kai exclaimed.   
  
Goku started laughing. Ha ha ha, that can't be right! Vegeta and myself are the only full-blooded Saiyans left. And Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan are all the only half-blooded Saiyans.   
  
King Kai shook his head. No no, that may be right for the Earth but not the entire universe. These Saiyans were also away when Freezer destroyed your home planet just like yourself and Vegeta. So they survived as well.   
  
Wow, that's great, right, King Kai?" questioned Goku.   
  
It could be, replied King Kai. But these Saiyans' power is far greater than your own, Goku. Their home planet has a gravity one thousand times greater than Earth's.  
  
So what do they want? asked Goku.  
  
I don't know what their motives are, answered King Kai.  
  
Well, I am excited! They're probably really strong! exclaimed Goku.  
  
Goku and Pan landed at the Capsule corp. and proceeded inside.   
  
Errgh! Goku's stomach let out a growl.  
  
Oh, well, is that all, King Kai? I'm starving!  
  
NO, that's only the beginning! yelled King Kai.  
  
Goku and Pan started in on their twenty-course meal.  
  
Mmmm, this is great," mumbled Goku as food flew into his mouth with amazing speed. Please tell me more, King Kai. He shook his head in disbelief as King Kai continued.   
  
There's also a great evil and dark power slowly growing and consuming all in its path. It is my belief that those Saiyans are coming here for maybe some help and to avoid its path of destruction.  
  
Goku looked up from his food, noodles still hanging from his lips. So this evil power isn't going to affect the Earth at all?   
  
Oh, yes, it will, answered King Kai. Those Saiyans' home planet is in the path of destruction before the Earth. In fact, it has already been destroyed.  
  
Can we stop it, King Kai?  
  
I don't know, Goku. I don't know.  
  
Then I'll start training again, right away. I know we can beat this evil power. And with the power of those other Sayains, we're sure to win!" exclaimed Goku.   
  
I hope they're coming here to help, Goku, I have a bad feeling about all of this.  
  
_...continued..._  



	3. Part 2 by Lady of Knight

Neimi hunched her shoulders irritably, cold seeping through her boot soles as well as down her neck. Abandoning all pretenses, she stuffed her hands under her armpits, fluffed her tail so what warmth she had left wouldn't escape the fur, and dug her chin into her collarbone. Frost crackled in her thick black hair, which fell stubbornly forward into her eyes. What the hell was wrong with this planet? She'd never experienced anything so utterly cold. And she wasn't liking it.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she gazed around the bleak landscape; still trying to adjust herself to the huge gravity difference that made her feel as if she was going to float away. The wide icy vistas were beautiful, she supposed, though the red planet had been much more inviting from space. It had looked like home, then, but she didn't want to think about that. They had no home.  
Period.  
  
She heard heavy footsteps approaching and a light brush along her awareness.  
  
Did you find them? she asked, not bothering to turn around, nor did she hide the irritation in her voice. An uncontrollable shivering was starting in her stomach.  
  
a deep voice replied indifferently, right behind her ear. The billow of misted breath that wafted past her cheek made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.  
  
She cast a nasty look over her shoulder, black eyes snapping, and was met with Bern's wide, lazy grin. Calmly, he held out one of his shirts to her, the one he'd been wearing; but she simply growled softly and turned to face the frozen river at her feet again, wrapping her tail more tightly around her thin waist. Bern stood there, bare-chested, studying the stiff lines of her back, and sighed.  
  
This was the best place we could find for now, he told her. We aren't ready yet.  
  
We are, she replied angrily. Because there is nothing to be ready for. We have the advantage, and we have the strength. Yule* knows that.  
  
Bern pulled his shirt, now stiff with frost, back over his head and tugged his ragged ponytail out of the collar. A jumble of emotions radiated from his lover, nervousness, fear, excitement, anger, anger, anger, all pricking his skin like so many spiteful bees, and he gently put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her bowed head. Neither of them had donned armor this morning, choosing instead to spend the day in reconnaissance. Bern shifted his hold slightly when Neimi raised her head, for they were almost the same height, and pressed his cheek to her chilled one instead, feeling her earring press sharply into his neck.  
  
I hate being cold, she grumped irrationally. Somehow, that seemed to be the worst thing at the moment, despite all they had gone through to get to this time and place.  
  
I can fix that, Bern said, deadpan. Neimi, still hunched over, pressed back into his solid body; and then stood straight, finally turning around and breaking free of his arms. She was grinning, small sharp teeth glinting in the unfiltered glare of the tiny yellow sun that was just then breaking  
free of the horizon. This sun was so young.  
  
Not right now you couldn't, she said slyly, poking him in the stomach. The grin dropped off her face.  
  
Where is Yule?  
  
Bern tilted his head toward the main ship. Inside. He said he found them an hour ago. And . . . he said to tell you, we're going to get there first.  
  
Neimi snorted softly. He's not going to like that, is he? Her expression turned fierce as she gazed at the rapidly fading stars, and Bern knew she wasn't referring to her brother. And that's too damn bad.  
  
She began walking briskly over the ice, stamping a little harder than necessary and sending chips flying. Bern strode along next to her, hands behind his head, whistling tunelessly, his tail swinging lazily with each step. They reached the ship together and went inside, Neimi jumping impatiently up the ramp and through the hatch, Bern following absently. There was only room enough for one down the companionway and Neimi took the lead, walking even faster down the metal corridor, slapping her hand on the walls every other step. In no time at all they had reached the control room and Yule.  
  
He was slumped over in his chair, unmoving.  
  
Neimi bounded down the steps into the sunken bridge, then skidded into the main computer console when she couldn't halt her forward motion, banging her hip painfully. Frantically, she grasped her little brother's shoulders and pulled him upright in his seat. His eyelids flickered when she cuffed his face, and the blood returned slowly to his cold skin. Frowning, he rubbed his forehead and pushed Neimi away.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
The siblings stared hard at each other, almost identical from the thick hair, large eyes, and small pouty lips. Both were tall and strong, both furious fighters.  
  
But Yule, inexplicably, was very different in one major way — he was albino. His hair and skin were deathly white, his eyes a blazing pink. Fortunately, early on in his life Yule found a way to use his ki as a shield able to withstand sunlight, and Neimi and Bern had simply ceased to see Yule's ghostly appearance.  
  
It was Yule, after all, who had first sensed the Others. And it was he the Power Eternal talked to, trusted, shared knowledge with. This Power, though Neimi herself had never heard it speak, was slowly becoming something even she and Bern could sense. The best way she could describe it to herself was hungry, or perhaps, cold. Like this empty planet. Yule refused to talk about it, or else he couldn't — she hadn't decided which.  
  
Bern flopped into an empty chair that faced a silent console, his heavily muscled leg over one of the armrests, and broke the tension.  
  
What's the story? he drawled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Yule replied, flicking his pale fingers over his console, lights flashing. The big viewer, the one that took up the entire port wall, buzzed to life and a picture slowly focused. They were looking at a man in strange clothes, and a tiny girl. Both were laughing soundlessly, the man with a mouthful of food and a head of crazy hair. Neimi grimaced distastefully as noodles dropped from his chin.  
  
Then, her eyes widened and she let out a long, low hiss as she realized who she was looking at. Bern had sensed it too, and he tightened one fist. Yule, his weird eyes flicking from one tense face to the other, nodded.  
  
This is one, he said, tapping one of his feet against the floor. The child . . . The child is a mix, filthy Blood. There is another, and more of the diluted Blood. I'll have more for you later.  
  
Please wait a little longer. This was directed at Neimi, who was rocking her weight restlessly from foot to foot.  
  
Just as long as we get there first, she snapped at him.  
  
Yule smiled slowly, gazing once again at the silent people on the screen. The little girl was drinking from a plastic tumbler, both of her tiny hands wrapped around it, while the man was talking to the ceiling. We will, he promised with a cruel hiss.  
  
*Pronounced YOO-lay  
  
_...continued..._


	4. Part 3 by dbzmomma

Part 3 by dbzmomma (Vicci)  
  
A great brooding shadow swept over the face of the planet, alive, yet dead — cold, without heart. Too long had it been just existing in this place! But now its disciple approached.  
  
_Come quickly and all the power of darkness will be yours_, it whispered, and its disciple heard. They would get here first, before those of Earth. That's the way it must be for only its disciple was willing.  
  
The shadow pulsed and swelled, engulfing the small planet, calling for the Others. There was no living thing here but they; and they had existed since creation. How they longed for life!  
  
_We are nearly there,_ it heard within its being. Ahhh!   
  
_Did you hear that? They are near!  
_  
The closest thing to joy that it had felt in a millennium shot through its black soul. The Others joined in exaltation. Soon. Soon they would be mobile again and off this planet of exile.  
  
Soon the Kais would feel their wrath. Soon... the Saiyans would be theirs...  
  


**********  
  


Goku stared at the darkening sky with a frown. This was no ordinary storm brewing. Thick dark clouds were roiling overhead, spinning like a vortex, seemingly able to rend time itself. Something was terribly wrong...  
  
  
  
Vegeta had opened the gravity room door to Goku's knock.  
  
Do you feel that, Vegeta?  
  
Of course, I do. There are three.  
  
Not them. The other.  
  
Standing beside Goku, Vegeta assumed his crossed-arm stance and frowned, looking skyward. His thick brows drew downward until they nearly met over the bridge of his nose. He dropped his arms and opened his mouth, looking sharply at the taller Saiyan.  
  
This power has grown beyond what I thought was possible, he said. It has taken on life. And it's close...  
  
We need to get the others, Goku said. This is worse than King Kai had imagined.   
  
Vegeta nodded once, curtly, and the two of them left to gather the Z-fighters.  
  
********  
  
Yule piloted the ship to the surface of the dark planet. With his sister and companion watching wordlessly, he sent out a probe to determine the air quality and gravity. The air was breathable, but just barely. The gravity was similar to the planet they had once called home.  
  
Neimi deftly worked the controls bringing Earth up on the screen. She smiled sharply. They had got there first. They would BE the first! And then the Earth, the Saiyans, the half-breeds — the Kais — would know who was superior.  
  
Bern came up behind her and chuckled, reading her thoughts, putting his hands on her shoulders and kneading the fine muscles. They're no match for us _now_, he whispered in her ear. Imagine what it will be like after.  
  
Neimi. Bern. They turned at Yule's voice. It's time.  
  
Bern's hands dropped and the three of them moved out of the ship into the darkness. The only light was from a dim star, younger and farther away than the planet they had just left.  
  
Neimi inhaled quickly, panting, shivering in the blistering cold.  
  
Belly breaths, Neimi, Yule said. Get enough oxygen into your system.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused, her Saiyan instincts taking over. When she opened them, Yule was watching her with half a smile.  
  
Don't waste your oxygen, he said. It will soon be over.   
  
His eyes drifted shut, the long pale eyelashes brushing his cheek. His lips parted.  
  
_Breathe in breathe out_, Neimi thought, hugging herself. Bern came up beside her and frowned, looking upward. There were no clouds in the darkness. So why were the shadows moving?  
  
Neimi began to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Tell me again why we're here, Yule? she said, panic along the edges of her voice.  
  
Be still, he said soothingly. They're coming. Just relax.  
  
The shadows were moving, collecting, gathering themselves. Neimi watched in horrified fascination as they flowed up until they were undulating forms — black on black, deathly cold, deadly. Were these awful shadows the Others?  
  
she whispered, but he didn't answer, and at his sharp intake of breath, Neimi turned her head quickly. Bern's eyes were bulging, and a look like ecstasy had come over her lover's face.   
  
she screamed.   
  
But Yule was lost in his own ecstasy, as the biggest, the coldest shadow of all, entered his body, consuming him, until he screamed and screamed and screamed.  
  
she whispered, dropping to her knees. This isn't what was supposed to happen! They were supposed to empower us! We were supposed to become...  
  
But she was unable to finish her sentence, as the third shadow loomed over her and she stared, terror-stricken into the face of evil.  
  
_...continued..._


	5. Part 4 by Nathan

_It's amazing how a Saiyan mind works. Think about it — when you are faced with the most terrifying evil, your first instinct is to run. Not a Saiyan's_...  
  
Neimi's mind raced. Her knees felt numb from the cold, and a strange buzzing sensation began niggling in her ear. Neimi cursed herself for being distracted. Immediately she worked out that Yule was now 10 feet and 30 degrees on her left, while Bern was 3 feet and 46 degrees to her right. The ship was about half a mile north of where she was.   
  
She couldn't do it so close to the planet. It wasn't like her home, it wouldn't be able to handle her transformation.   
  
She felt like she was being enveloped by a cold but oddly inviting mass, and for a brief moment every cel in her body felt like it was about to burst.   
  
It was at that instant she shot up into the air, going as high as she could.   
  
Without hesitation she concentrated all her energy outward, opened her mouth and screamed. Her blood flowed thicker, her skin felt warmer and a sudden loud clap filled the sky as her energy quickly burst through the sound barrier. The energy was a clear mass of heat — no light — and it travelled quickly outward distorting the view of the landscape in a huge explosion of sound and energy. She could feel every hair on her head tingle, and felt her heart begin to pump heavily.   
  
Her scream became louder and waves of energy hit the planet creating cracks on the surface. Her hair became a vibrant golden colour. Not jagged like a male Saiyan, it became a flowing mass of silken light and danced like the moonlight upon the waters surface. Her eyes were an iridescent blue constantly swirling with energy and light.   
  
It was over.   
  
Neimi looked down. She had taken too much time to transform. Ki emanated from her body creating an energy around her that looked similar to the distortions a pebble created when dropped in the water. She couldn't see them but she could feel them. The landscaped blurred around her as she shot to the ground. Yule was writhing in what looked like a horrid dance of death. The planet was so dark that even with her heightened senses it was difficult to see anything. But she could feel it.   
  
She had already resolved that she couldn't fight it in its present state. It had no form. The best way she could place its energy was a mixture of perpetual anxiousness.   
  
Her eyes darted back and forth. Yule stood up. He looked forward and smiled. Neimi suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine.   
  
she managed to get out. Her warm breath travelled into the air and slowly dissipated.   
  
Leave us!   
  
Her head spun around. It was Bern.   
  
What do you mean leave us', she spat out.  
  
Suddenly a voice emerged in her mind.   
  
You're disgusting. We don't need you, it echoed.  
  
It caught Neimi off guard. It seem to come from all around.   
  
We need three to bring it back, but you are not one of them. You're disgusting and vile! Leave... The voice seemed to trail off at the end as if it were ending her life.   
  
WHO ARE YOU? she screamed.  
  
Yule gently slid forward to her.   
  
Neimi, I know what it wants, his pale lips whispered and his voice had become child-like in its apparent hideous joy. Do you want me to show you what it is?  
  
Yule gently lifted his hands and placed them on her head. Neimi didn't move.   
  
Pain. All Neimi could think about was the pain. She couldn't concentrate. Light began flashing in her eyes and she screamed. All she could hear were the blood curdling screams.   
  
Bern looked on blankly. he snapped. We must find the third.  
  
Yule's smile widened — he could feel the pain Neimi was in.   
  
I want to feel her death. Yule pronounced each word clearly and cuttingly.   
  
Her hair lost its lustre and slowly shadowed into black. She could feel each death that the force wanted. Yule was showing her what it wanted. Everything.   
  
YULE, WE MUST LEAVE NOW! Bern ordered.  
  
Yule lowered his hands, marvelling at the depth of the powers he had been given. He glanced over at Bern and then both of them vanished.   
  
Neimi shivered like a hurt animal. Her hair spilled over the ground, stiff and lifeless.   
  
All that went through her mind was Breathe. Slow - deep - breaths.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. The pain was over.   
  
_I hate the cold...._ she thought.  
  
_...continued..._


	6. Part 5 by Govogeta

Lying on the cold, hard ground, thoughts raced through Neimi's mind. Thoughts of confusion, bewilderment, and betrayal. Betrayed by not only her lover but her very own brother as well. And left for dead by both of them.   
  
Tears running down her cheeks and anger growing deep within, she rose to her feet. Standing, she gazed deep into the distance. Her eyes and legs shaking uncontrollably, cold , clammy hands clenched in tight fists. She felt a great power swelling inside, aching to be released. It was a power she had felt before but was never able to control. With a sigh she fell to the ground completely exhausted. There she lay motionless.  
  
In her dream Neimi saw the planet Earth. Bright blue skies with puffy white clouds floating about. Mountain tops breaking thru the clouds, and all the sites and sounds of life. She felt the warmth and happiness she longed for, for far too long — since being on that cold and dark planet.   
  
Her view of the planet zoomed in and focused on a structure high above the planet itself, but in the same atmosphere. She saw a green man with little things sticking out from his forehead. He was dressed in a white cloak and had a large wooden staff at his side. Standing at the edge gazing down to the earth below. Her view adjusted once again, and there was the man that was on the screen in the spaceship earlier. The one who had the big hair and noodles hanging from his face. He was standing with ripped clothes and an obviously battered and beaten body. Despite his   
condition he was talking happily with someone. Her view zoomed out far enough to show the person he was talking to.  
  
And to her surprise it was Neimi herself.  
  
Now she was standing next to him having a conversation that felt so real, even though she was sleeping.  
  
Neimi I want to thank you for coming here. I was able to get so much stronger.  
  
No, Goku, I want to thank you for bringing me here. It's because of you I was able to realize my true and full power.  
  
Ah, it was nothing. Besides I had a lot of fun training with you. And now I know we can beat both Bern and Yule. Along with whatever that dark power is!  
  
Thank you so much, Goku.  
  
Neimi's view suddenly zoomed out and she awoke with a gasp. And to her dismay she was still on that cold, dark planet, that she wanted off so badly. And now that see was alone, and with no way of leaving, she longed for the planet Earth, having experienced its warmth and beauty.   
  
I know now what I am to do. I will await the arrival of Goku, I just know he will be here soon.  
  
Back on Earth, Goku slowly made his way out of the lookout after a nice mid-afternoon nap. He stepped out into the warm sunlight. Stretching his arms up over his head, he let out a sigh.  
  
Ahh, what a great nap!  
  
He looked up to the right and saw the dark, swirling clouds that were slowly making their way to Earth. They would be here soon. His best guess was a month at the most. He looked down and saw the rest of the Z fighters standing at the edge of the lookout, gazing at the blackness coming their way. He made his way over to the rest of the Z fighters.  
  
Hey, guys, what's up?  
  
Oh look! The great Kakarot finally awoke from his little cat nap, scolded Vegeta.  
  
Ha ha, sorry guys! I just kind of drifted off to sleep, exclaimed Goku.  
  
Ha! The Earth's about to be destroyed and Kakarot's taking a nap. What's new? While you were sleeping I reached a new level, Kakarot! How bout we fight so I can test my new power out? Uh, come on then, scolded Vegeta.  
  
That sounds like fun, Vegeta, but I got somewhere to go right now. Going to get someone. Be right back!  
  
Goku put his finger to his forehead and was gone.  
  
Ha! What a coward! He was scared of me! exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
Neimi turned around and, to her delight, Goku was there. They both gazed at each other speechlessly for what seemed like hours. Finally Goku spoke.  
  
I'm Goku.  
  
Yes, I know who you are. You were in a dream of mine not too long ago," said Neimi.  
  
WWWhhaat, I was? How can that be? Oh, well , you were in a dream of mine as well, that's how I knew you were here. I searched for your power signal and found it," he said.  
  
Wow! You got here so fast! How? And you sensed my power all the way from Earth? I can see why they want you."  
  
There's no time now — grab on to me. Hurry! he exlaimed.  
  
Hesitantly, Neimi grabbed on to Goku's arm. Goku raised his finger to his forehead and they were gone. Moments later they arrived at the lookout. The Z fighters turned to see. There stood Goku with a face none of them had seen before.   
  
Hey, guys. I'd like you to meet Neimi. She's a Saiyan."  
  
...continued...  
  
  
  



	7. Part 6 by Lady of Knight

Quickly, Neimi removed her hand from Goku's arm. She blinked, twice, her head beginning to pound. The last few moments were blurring, her thoughts too big for her skull; but it wasn't in her nature to swoon. She could smell the male next to her, so different from Bern (and there was no one who had a scent like Yule) – she wrinkled her nose. This one had a mate. That wasn't Saiyan.   
  
_Anger is the second emotion._   
  
Who had said that? Neimi couldn't remember. The three of them had lived their entire lives alone . . . always alone. Which was probably why she was struggling so badly trying to tune out the many arrow-like thoughts stabbing into her from the group of the strangest people she had ever seen, assembled in front of her now. Goku (what a funny name!) had lulled her into a false sense of security, she could see that now. Had that really been a dream, or a sending to confuse her? She edged away from him, eyes darting from face to face.   
  
And found, among the open curiosity, one closed face, full of venom. This one, she recognized from so long ago.   
  
  
  
Neimi held herself perfectly still at the sound of this voice, her attention jerking from that angry face. It was one of the strange females, an_ Earthling._ She was beautiful, with large dark blue eyes and silky black hair, and she was walking slowly toward Neimi with a soft smile. Unable to stop herself, Neimi let out a warning snarl that quickly pitched into a chainsaw screech that halted the woman's forward movement. Goku looked a little startled.   
  
Don't worry, she said, blue eyes sparkling. I'm not going to touch you. My name is Videl.   
  
Neimi was shaking. _Anger is the second emotion._ She was angry. Why, then? She was afraid. She was hurt by the desertion of her family. All of their plans had crumbled the moment Goku popped into existence on that cold and ugly planet close to the galaxy's core. She was worried. Why had that Other Power let her leave? That was too easy . . .   
  
Another man stepped forward now, putting his hand on Videl's shoulder. Videl smiled up at him with such warmth . . .   
  
This is Gohan, she said, turning her smile on Neimi. Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Dende, Mr. Popo, Vegeta.   
  
_Vegeta!_   
  
Vegeta snapped, staring fit to burn a hole through Neimi's head, where did you get . . . this girl?   
  
Goku grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I dunno exactly where that was –   
  
Why did you bring her here? Vegeta cut him off, a tic working in his left temple.   
  
Why not? Goku asked seriously. She could help us. Look at her, Vegeta!   
  
Neimi pulled herself to her full height, reveling in the extra few inches she had over the smaller Saiyan. He walked right up to her, smirking as he invaded her personal space, cocksure she couldn't hurt him.   
  
Who are you? he asked, eyes smoldering. She didn't reply, too busy reaching out for any sign that part of Bern or Yule still existed.   
  
Vegeta's fingers, peeking out from below his elbow, twitched. I said, who are you? Why are you here?   
  
How dare you ask me that?! Neimi shouted in his face. She saw the two half-breed kids jump at her sudden power of speech and then grin at each other. No one else was smiling. Furious tears built up behind her eyes, she felt like she was going to explode. She didn't notice the sun and warm blue sky disappearing in a chill wind.   
  
_How dare you,_ she seethed, nose to nose with the source of all her pain. Power swirled around her, not yet with any luminescence, though everyone recognized its feel. Dear _prince_, how could you have forgotten us?   
  
Even Vegeta couldn't miss the deadly sarcasm in her voice. His lip curled, but he wasn't about to admit he didn't know what she meant. Instead, he turned his back on her, gracefully removing himself from a conversation that wasn't going his way. And it was then that Neimi saw the deformity –_ he no longer had his tail._ Revolted, she recoiled and felt her heels press into the edge of the bizarre platform Goku had brought her to. he sensed a wave of sympathy emanate from the female – from Videl.   
  
A great clap of thunder rocked them all, stinging eardrums and sending Neimi's headache to new heights. She heard Goku swear softly under his breath.   
  
So much for having time to train . . .   
  
Neimi understood immediately. The Others had arrived.   
  
******   
  
Pan cried shrilly, her big eyes going even wider. Mama's in trouble!   
  
Chichi soothed, with her face pressed to the kitchen window. The sky was darkening rapidly with ugly black and green thunderheads, accompanied by a strong wind. She'll be fine. We have to hope . . . they'll be fine.   
  
******   
  
Good job,_ sister,"_ Yule whispered. The sun gone, he seemed to glow against the black backdrop of the stormy sky, looking like a ghost. Thank you, for bringing us here so quickly.   
  
The last few words were spoken with an eerie echo, slamming into Neimi's brain with psychotic laughter from many misshapen, unseen throats. Malicious cold pierced her right between the eyes and she fought the urge to retch. Bern floated next to Yule, his expression alien.   
  
She was no good for our comrade, he commented sibilantly, but she was good for this. Our third will be here soon.   
  
Neimi, trapped between these unknown strangers and the two she cared about more than her own life, felt hatred rise like bile in the back of her throat.   
  
_Give me back my brother._   
  
_...continued..._


	8. Part 7 by dbzmomma

In the outer spiral of the galaxy, a ship hovered in orbit. A skeleton crew of two manned the ship, a galaxy-class warship with firepower enough to obliterate whole planets.  
  
The captain of the ship stood in front of a huge screen, arms folded, watching as the engineer brought the planet into focus, zooming in until they could practically see a dewdrop on a petal.  
  
  
  
The captain sighed softly, an unusually musical sound.  
  
Have they arrived?  
  
Yes. Here they are. The three we've been tracking, the Saiyans of Earth and the...the...  
  
the captain. Two have arrived. But I sense a fusion...  
  
Then we're too late.  
  
The captain turned. Not necessarily. The Earth Saiyans are powerful, and it's our mission to empower them further. When they receive this power...well...we can only hope it will be enough for the transformation to be complete.  
  
Will they abuse it?  
  
The captain smiled. No, they will not abuse the power. Take us down. Intervention is needed immediately.  
  
*************  
  
Give me back my brother! she screamed for the second time.  
  
Neimi stood with fists clenched, her knuckles white with the effort. _Anger is the second emotion..._ What was the first? She squeezed her eyes shut, the pounding in her temples doubling until it felt like her head would explode. She put her hands to both sides of her head and pressed.  
  
Yule laughed, wagging his finger at her. In a sing-song voice he taunted, You can't have him! And, with each twitch of his digit, the wind picked up until it was howling around the group, whipping the Saiyans' hair wildly. Videl clung to Gohan. Yule giggled, waved his hand and storm clouds roiled. He casually dropped his hand and lightning forked down to the Earth, incinerating a whole forest.  
  
Goku growled. Vejita scowled. They both squared off expecting an onslaught, watching the two possessed Saiyans carefully.  
  
What do you think, Bern? Yule said. How should we destroy this mud ball?  
  
Bern crossed his arms and grinned. Before we do that, Yule, don't you think we should find the Kais' home planet? Isn't this one the only one who can get us there? Bern nodded his head toward Goku, who growled again and dipped tighter into his stance.  
  
What do you want with the Kais? he said quietly, his black eyes shifting from Yule to Bern.  
  
What do we waaaant... hmmm... Yule crossed one arm over his chest, propped his other elbow on it and stroked his pale chin, looking skyward. Like a light just went on in his head his face brightened and he snapped his fingers. Instantly thunder crashed and lightning snaked down to the temple, blasting away part of the dome. All but the Saiyans shrieked.  
  
I know! We want to destroy them! and he laughed hysterically.  
  
Vejita said.  
  
The deep voice of the prince startled Neimi out of her painful trance. She hissed but didn't say anything.  
  
Why why why. Why is the sky blue... why do we exist... why do we want to kill the Kais... Yule sighed. We want to kill the Kais, _prince_, because we hate them. For centuries... no... eons ... we've been trapped on a cold piece of rock going nowhere. Exiled. US! THE CREATORS! Banished for creating! Yule shrieked, a howl of gale force that created a vortex of such huge proportions that even Goku and Vejita nearly grabbed onto each other for support.  
  
_The first emotion is hate... no...  
_  
Neimi's instincts finally kicked into gear. Her power exploded adding to the already powerful force of wind that was rocking the lookout. Goku looked at her in surprise, burst into Super Saiyan level two and was instantly followed by Vejita and their three sons, their golden auras like a blazing fire.  
  
Neimi gasped at their transformations, and turned sharply to look at Yule. His face registered shock and fear, and for a brief second, Neimi saw her brother in there.  
  
she screamed over the howling wind. FIGHT IT!_  
  
The first emotion is... love?  
  
_He had thrown his arms up to cover his eyes, and Bern was grinding his teeth. Suddenly, in the midst of the chaos, piercing through the vortex, a ship of unimaginable proportions appeared, hovering so as to blot out nearly all of the sky and casting a shadow so large that it seemed like half the Earth was plunged into midnight all at once.  
  
The Son brothers and Trunks powered down, but Goku and Vejita remained on super standby. Mesmerized by this turn of events, they watched as a platform slowly lowered and two beings emerged.  
  
Neimi gasped. It's you! she cried.   
  
Goten grinned and nudged his brother. he whispered. Both of them.  
  
Neimi finally managed.  
  
Captain, the third one isn't here yet.  
  
Yes, then there's time. And, see, the young one is unable to tolerate the intense light. She turned her attention to Yule. You've made a mistake, haven't you? Your host is flawed. The captain chuckled softly.  
  
It was then that Vejita stood up from his stance, crossed his arms and laughed. I thought as much.  
  
What are you talking about? Goku asked, standing beside him. Neither of them powered down.  
  
My brother is albino, you fool! Neimi shouted. He can't tolerate intense light! She turned again to the visitors. We got there first, she said, and her soft words were almost lost in the gale that continued to rage around them.  
  
And _you're_ a fool! the captain said, dropping her arms and clenching her fists.  
  
And _you,_ Neimi said, are a _kai. _She looked at her brother, who was still shielding his eyes.  
  
The ultimate kai, Vejita said, laughing, above the supreme kai. Am I right?  
  
How high do they go? Goku muttered, but his attention was turned to Bern whose hand was in the air. He watched in fascination as a little whirlwind rotated over his palm and a pair of sunglasses appeared.  
  
Oh, great, he groaned as Bern handed them to Yule, who put them on them and grinned.  
  
You've saved us a lot of trouble, kai, he said sweetly.  
  
I'm sending you back to where you belong, she said.  
  
You don't have the power.  
  
No. But _they_ do! she screamed. Receive the power!   
  
Her body went rigid and she threw her head back. The unearthly howl that emanated from her throat blotted out the sound of Yule's gale. Lightning crackled and snaked out, blue tendrils hitting the Earth's Saiyans full in the chest.   
  
Staggering back, as one they cried out and doubled over. The sound of tearing cloth was lost in the roar of power that whirled crazily around them. And out from the holes in the cloth popped their tails. Six Saiyans, six tails — because, at precisely that instant, Pan had arrived and was hovering in the air over their heads.  
  
_...continued..._


	9. Part 8 by Nathan

Vegeta smirked, he looked over his shoulder and saw Goku, wide-eyed, startled by the energy surge he had just experienced — he was looking at his hands.   
  
_Vegeta knew._ Years of studying and fighting lead him to know his body intimately. Blue energy spat off the Saiyan's body.   
  
Vegeta stood tall. His arm moved from the popular folded position, into the equally great position.   
  
Vegeta yelled, his voice booming through the air.  
  
Before I come over and smash that pale face in, would you like me stop off at a store and get you some sun block? Or maybe some of my wife's moisturiser!   
  
Yule didn't bat an eye. _He _knew how Vegeta worked.   
  
Yule's hair ebbed and flowed. His eyes were transfixed on Goku.   
  
Goku — you seem to save the planet a lot. Why don't you do it again? I would ask Vegeta, but it would seem that each time he starts something you just seem to finish it for him! Yule spat out. The words from his pale lips seem to cut through the air as he spoke.   
  
Goku continued to scrutinize his hands. He looked up at Yule and studied his face. Deathly white. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He also could sense something whooshing past his face. Granted his power had significantly risen, but something was off. He could feel a knot in his throat. He swallowed to get rid of it — it didn't help. There it was again, the strange feeling of something brushing up against his face. His left leg began to ache. He looked at Yule again. He was smiling.   
  
Goku looked over at Vegeta, still hurling insults at Yule. Yule's eyes were riveted on Goku. Goku felt the pain in his leg again. Yule's long white hair was gently moving back and forth. Goku felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, he glanced over at Neimi. She was standing tall, not showing any fear. Her black hair was straight, shining in the light. It wasn't moving. Goku darted his eyes towards Yule. His hair moved left to right in an odd rhythm.   
  
It was then it hit Goku.   
  
There was no breeze.   
  
Goku yelled. They've already begun!   
  
There was no time to lose. Goku quickly moved over to Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta turned his attention towards Goku.   
  
What do you mean already started'? Vegeta said indignantly.   
  
Look deeper, you'll soon feel it. Go deeper — past the darkness.  
  
  
Vegeta concentrated; not stirring, he opened his eyes. He tried to hide his fear.   
  
What do you suggest we do then? You always seem to know.   
  
Goku sighed. I don't know, he said quietly. He looked over at Yule.   
  
Can you give us a minute? We just want to talk alone for a moment! he yelled.   
  
_That's_ your great plan? Vegeta spat out.  
  
Yule smiled. Fine. You have until my patience runs out. I'll say one thing about you, Goku, You're most entertaining to watch!   
  
Goku's thoughts raced. He looked over towards the two captains, silently watching on, exhausted from the power they had given. They both smiled at Goku.   
  
Goku's eyes lit up. This is the only thing I can think of...  
  
Goku looked at everyone standing around him. Trunks and Goten watched silently, feeling the seriousness of the situation. Pan was huddled in Gohan's arms. Piccolo stood with his arms folded, watching silently.   
  
I can get everyone out of here. We need more time to think. Which means... Goku paused. You will have to hold them off.  
  
Vegeta looked insulted. Hold them off!?! I'll wipe that pathetic smirk off his face! Look at him! He's a deformity!  
  
Vegeta, I don't have time to argue with you! As soon as I have found a safe place for everyone, I'll come back. You have to help me on this one! Goku said sternly.   
  
Goku looked over at Gohan. Gohan get everyone to stand together. Gohan knew what his father was going to do. He huddled the group together.   
  
Gohan looked at Neimi. Excuse me, miss, are you coming?  
  
Neimi didn't look at Gohan. She stood tall, her tail in the air, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to decipher what was going on.   
  
I'm staying, she said. Leave me be! Her heart began to beat faster, she could feel the energy rising. Neimi could feel what Goku felt. Every minute that passed Yule's power was rising!   
  
She looked at Goku. _He changes his personality so much. How can someone so childish suddenly change,_ she thought.   
  
Goku then disappeared. She felt him just to her right.   
  
Are you sure you want to stay? Goku said.  
  
Neimi didn't answer. She dug her feet into the ground, and stood tall.   
  
Goku looked over at the two women. He smiled   
  
Thanks for the gift! I've just gotta figure it out! Vegeta will hold them off — you better go. Thanks again! Bu-bye!   
  
With that the previously large group was now down to six.   
  
The captain looked over at her comrade.   
  
He's smarter than I thought! We have very little time — we must leave.  
  
With that they ran into their ship, and as quickly at they had come, they vanished.   
  
Yule didn't seem bothered at all. Neimi looked over at Vegeta.   
  
_Outclassed, _she thought. _Too arrogant_.   
  
Well well. Yule's voice was measured and hypnotic. It would seem they left a child to do a man's job.   
  
Stop speaking, your voice irritates me! You speak like a sick woman! Vegeta spat out. You're a pathetic parasite, a disgusting mistake, not fit to be called a Saiyan!  
  
Vegeta could feel his new power; _how to make it work, _he thought.  
  
Vegeta boomed. Get back!   
  
Neimi didn't have time to move. Everything went white. She felt what was like a tidal wave of energy wash over her body. She flew back. The look-out evaporated. A ring of energy emanated instantly from Vegeta's body destroying everything it hit. Then the sound came. It was so loud, Neimi's ears bled and her whole body vibrated, making her stomach lurch. She covered her ears.  
  
The next wave of energy was even larger. She tried to sense where he was because she couldn't see, and it felt like he was all around. She could hear his scream. Not a scream of pain or desperation, but of confidence and power. She watched as rings of blue energy spread out, about ten miles wide. Light burst forth from her right, a rainbow of colour was being sucked in.   
  
Her eyes adjusted as the blinding white light faded. The large structure in the sky was gone, it had been completely disintegrated. She looked up above her. Vegeta was there and he looked different. She flew closer. His ki was a brilliant rainbow of clear colours. His hair was a blinding mix of silver and gold and the energy so tight around his body that it warped the space directly around him.   
  
His eyes were shining — a radiant cobalt. But there was something more. The sky around him appeared more brilliant. She looked at her skin. It was a beautiful! Everything around him seemed more alive. She could feel his energy flow through her body. It made her feel like she did when she was with Bern.   
  
Yule was huddled in the air with his hands covering his eyes and a shield of ki around him. He straightened himself out.   
  
I told you, Vegeta began. If you want I can still run and get you that sun block. It looks to me like you'll need it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Piccolo looked at Goku. That... that is amazing! I can feel him from over here! he stammered. I've never felt anything like this before!  
  
Goku looked down. Yeah, he's strong. I don't know if it will be enough...   
  
Hearing the soft whir of engines, Goku looked overhead — it was the kai's ship. It quickly landed and the two women emerged.   
  
Goku walked over to them. Thanks for telling me about this place, he said, smiling.   
  
I am glad you could hear us, the captain said. We have a place where you can train. Time will not be an issue there. I must warn you, it is a very harsh place. It was built to house the dark power. We never had a chance to use it.   
  
Goku looked over at Gohan and the two boys. You ready? he said, smiling. This sounds like a challenge!   
  
Goku looked sheepishly at the two women. Uhmmmm... do ya think we could have something to eat before we begin? I'm starved!  
_  
...continued..._


	10. Part 9 by Govogeta

Neimi stared in disbelief at Vegeta's transformation. She turned and looked at Yule who was rubbing his eyes. His arms fell to his side and exposed his pink eyes. With his eyes watering, he lowered his head and let out a sigh.  
  
Ah hahaha, what's wrong? Crying already? asked Vegeta. Really, I can give you some sunscreen, or how about some sunglasses for your sensitive eyes, hahaha. How pathetic! You're a disgrace to all Saiyans!  
  
Yule's head raised slowly and a large smile filled his face.  
  
Ahhh Vegeta, clever to the end, huh? But If that's all the power you have, I suggest you leave now. Or stay if you like, I suppose I could use a warm up.  
  
With cool, confident smiles on their faces, Vegeta and Yule stared at each other.  
  
_Just how much power does Vegeta really have?_ thought Yule. _I can sense that he may be holding a little back, but how much? He is already stronger than I imagined, haha like it matters! He has no chance._  
  
Neimi watched with unblinking eyes as the two warriors glared at each other.  
  
_Vegeta you have to win,_ thought Neimi. _That's not my brother. Yule has changed. Something is controlling him and Bern, too. Vegeta must stop them for their sake._  
  
In an instant Vegeta and Yule disappeared before Neimi's eyes. She struggled to follow them as random bursts of energy danced in the sky. With each burst she could see a wave of energy radiate from the center. She watched as the waves spread out, and she gasped for air as the waves hit her, knocking the wind out of her body.  
  
_My gosh what power they have! _Neimi thought, as she struggled to catch her breath.   
  
Suddenly, Yule appeared high above her. She watched as Yule raised his hands above his head, as if holding a ball.  
  
He cried out, Cheee Kaaaa! as a large translucent energy ball grew between his hands. Shebaa Kaiiiii!  
  
The energy ball shot out from his hands towards Vegeta, who had stopped. Vegeta wasn't making any attempt to move or block the energy ball. At the last possible second Vegeta hit the ball back toward Yule. He then reappeared above Yule and dealt him a bone crushing elbow drop to the back of his neck. Yule hit the ground with great force, dust and rocks flying as his body dug further into the ground. Vegeta then hit the ball towards the ground where Yule had landed. A large explosion erupted as it struck the ground.  
  
Neimi gasped, Did Vegeta do it? I don't think Yule could survive such an explosion!  
  
The dust cleared and a large crater was exposed. Neimi looked at Vegeta — he pointed down to the crater and there standing in the center was Yule.  
  
__________________________   
  
Mmmm that was great! Goku said as he placed a dish on top of the large pile he had created while eating. Thanks a lot Kais! That hit the spot!  
  
No offense, Goku, but how big of a spot do you have to fill? That's the most food I've seen anyone ever eat!! said the Kai.  
  
laughed Goku. Yeah I guess I just love to eat, I can never get enough!!  
  
Dad, do you feel that? asked Gohan.  
  
Yes, son, I do, replied Goku. Vegeta and Yule have begun to fight. Vegeta's reached a new level. But I don't think he can beat Yule, he doesn't have enough experience with that amount of power. It's very hard to control, but he should be able to hold Yule off till we get done with our training. Sooo that means we need to start now. Kai, could you please show us the way?he asked.  
  
Certainly, follow us, please.  
  
The group stepped out into the warm sunlight of the beautiful planet they were now on. The Kais pointed to a chain of mountains in the distance.  
  
That is our destination.  
  
They took to the air and made their way towards the mountains. The group landed at the foot of a cave on ledge high above the ground below.  
  
It's in there, beyond the large medieval-looking door. We cannot go any further, so we will a wait your return out here. And please be careful! No mortals have ever been inside.  
  
_____________________________________________   
  
Ahhahaha and you were saying I should just leave, scolded Vegeta. Now what, freak, are you done already?  
  
Hmmm, are you really that blind? asked Yule. If you weren't so busy talking you would realize just how outclassed you really are.  
  
With that Yule moved. Before Vegeta had time to react, Yule was all over him. Punches and kicks flew from all directions as Vegeta struggled to block all of Yule's advances. Finally Yule landed a devastating knee to Vegeta's stomach. Blood shot from Vegeta's mouth as he gasped for air. Yule followed up with an upper cut that sent the Saiyan prince flying. While Vegeta was still airborn, Yule grabbed him by the head and drove Vegeta face-first into the ground below. Yule stood at the edge of the crater, and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood.  
  
Hahaha, guess that's that, laughed Yule.  
  
Yule turned to leave when he heard Vegeta yell and felt a great uprising of power.  
  
screamed Vegeta.  
  
Yule was thrown to the ground as energy waves flowed from the Saiyan prince. Trees uprooted and volcanoes erupted. Large waves crashed ashore and the whole Earth shook. Once the Earth settled, Yule got and up looked at Vegeta. There he stood, engulfed in energy. His eyebrows had disappeared and his hair had grown longer.  
  
Hahaha, Yule this fight has only begun! Now you get to fight a super Saiyan three!  
  
_...continued..._  



	11. Part 10 by Lady of Knight

  
  
Gohan looked in surprise at his wife and watched her pretty blue eyes narrow at their small daughter. Videl had pulled up short on the way to the mountain cave, the last in line. Pan was pouting, rebellious tears welling, and he could see Videl struggling to keep her expression neutral. Sighing softly, a cold breeze washed over them all and brought the conflicting smells of snow and new grass. It was peaceful here.   
  
Goku, leading the procession with the two kais, turned back curiously. The Ultimate Kai, her long almond eyes almost hidden behind wavy white hair, blinked up at him and also looked back, waving her engineer to the door wedged in the rock face. Obediently, that one pulled two large iron keys out of the sash at her waist and began fussing with the locks.   
  
Is something wrong? the Ultimate Kai, Elene, asked politely, folding her hands. Her voice was crisp. Behind her, the smaller woman wrestled the big iron-bound door open and disappeared on the other side of it. Several loud clicks announced she was unlocking the door's partner. Piccolo, who hadn't said anything for a while, eyed what was revealed behind this opening with great intensity. His broad back hid it from those directly behind him.   
  
Eh heh, Gohan mumbled through a sheepish grin. He pushed his glasses, which he had taken out of his pocket from habit, farther up the bridge of his nose. He gazed at Videl pleadingly. One of her eyebrows twitched.   
  
she repeated.   
  
But I want to go with Grandpa! Pan piped up. Why can't I go? Her new tail curled angrily.   
  
I don't want you putting yourself into such a dangerous situation, Pan! Videl exploded. You shouldn't have run out on your grandmother like that –   
  
She broke off when Goku picked Pan off the ground and held her on his hip, then tickled the little girl's nose until she giggled and grabbed his finger.   
  
But –   
  
We're going now, Goku said as he rested his hand briefly on Videl's arm, before trudging back up the trail to the two waiting kais, Pan clutching him around the neck.   
  
Videl commented. She folded her arms obstinately but allowed Gohan to hug her in parting. Please keep an eye on her, she whispered.   
  
She's strong, Gohan whispered back. She will be able to help us.   
  
A slight ruckus interrupted them. Trunks, pink in the face, was laughing at Goten, who looked as if he'd just been smacked by the kai engineer. She was frowning darkly at the two. Videl and Gohan grinned; but Piccolo scowled, obviously doubting whether or not the two kids were ready for such training.   
  
Let's go! Goku said. The four men, the Namek, and the little girl followed the Ultimate Kai's outstretched arm into the cave mouth and left the three women waiting outside with their hopes. The doors clanged shut of their own accord with amazing finality.   
  
Elene cast a fond eye on Videl. Come. We shall return to Dende and Mr. Popo. It is time to check on the others.   
  
******   
  
A Super Saiyan_ what?_ Neimi choked. She goggled at Vegeta, feeling raw animal power on the blazing ki-wind now. It was exhilarating, even if it was getting grit in her eyes. She wiped the back of her arm across them impatiently, not wanting to miss one second of this.   
  
The two adversaries were a silver and gold blur on her vision, but she could focus on them, barely, using her other senses. They traded vicious blows on the ground and in the air, neither gaining on the other, each face set in crazed bloodlust. The dark storm boiling around them left after-images of their auras painted across the skies, and waves of energy continued to batter her where she fought to keep her feet connected to something solid.   
  
Neimi wondered when Yule had found time to put his sunglasses back on after he'd tested his eyes against the Earth Saiyan's energy, and wondered how he was_ keeping_ them on. She kept expecting Vegeta's fist to smash those flimsy plastic frames as well as her brother's face; but it didn't happen. Then, when Yule collected a handful of the prince's long glowing locks and yanked spitefully, someone strong did the same to her own hair. So focused was she on the battle, she'd completely forgotten about Bern. Forgotten they weren't fighting Vegeta together.   
  
she roared, both of her hands flying up. She dug her nails into the wrist she found attached to the hand entangled in her hair hard enough to draw blood, but not hard enough to make the steel-like fingers loose her. She felt a tight knot of pain as her head was twisted up and back, and she was looking into Bern's handsome face.   
  
Yule planted his knee in Vegeta's midsection, but Vegeta straightened, the crown of his head cracking into Yule's chin, and delivered a mighty kick to the white Saiyan that sent him spiraling away. Impossibly, Yule disappeared-reappeared and rabbit-punched Vegeta in the back of the skull. Lightning crashed.   
  
_Headache . . ._ Neimi wished with all her heart the pain would just go away. She couldn't concentrate on the battle if every thought was like an agony of fire! She blinked blearily up at her lover. He smiled gently but tightened his hold on her hair. Trying to move with him and alleviate some of the pressure, she allowed her knees to buckle a bit, hating herself for this show of weakness.   
  
Yule slammed into the ground with the force of a small rocket. Vegeta laughed at him from his vantage point near the clouds.   
  
******   
  
  
Elene bowed gracefully.   
  
Dende replied quietly, returning the bow. He looked a little embarrassed as he glanced over his shoulder. There's someone here to see you.   
  
Elene's elegant eyebrow raised into her hairline at the stooped figure standing with a mantle of injured pride just behind Earth's young guardian. The taller kai with the long straight hair standing next to him looked just as embarrassed as Dende. They made an interesting couple to Videl, who had seen neither before.   
  
The Elder Kai scowled at the Ultimate Kai. You . . . you should have let me take care of it, he sniffed. That is no place for mortals.   
  
What else would you have done? Your dream-sending didn't work out quite the way you had planned, did it? Elene asked lightly, dismissing his scowl with a wave of her hand. Then she turned serious. What I have done was . . . necessary. It's up to them now.   
  
The two ancient kais locked eyes.   
  
******   
  
Hello, darling, Bern whispered against Neimi's cheek, and then licked her. He had his arm wrapped around her body, effectively pinning her backwards to him and rendering her hands useless, since he had easily pried her fingers off his wrist. Vegeta and Yule continued to rage against each other, oblivious of what was happening on the ground. Did you miss me?   
  
Neimi gagged. This was Bern, and yet it wasn't. Gone were all emotions, gone was the familiar tang of his ki. Emptiness replaced it, and from his skin came a biting cold that seeped through her clothing.   
  
He's doing well, Bern continued calmly, his voice reverberating, switching his gaze skyward. Vegeta will win. That disgusting kai was correct, my comrade's host is flawed and therefore useless to us. Fortunately, the prince is prime for control.   
  
Bern's expression clouded, and Neimi could feel something now. Hatred, pure and evil. And within that hatred, centered in it, was_ Bern. _ Not the strange shadow-stuff of the Other inside of him, but truly the Saiyan named Bern.   
  
We don't need him anyway, Bern said in his own voice. Blackness oozed out of his ears, his eyes, his mouth. Neimi sobbed, horrified, and he hauled on her hair with enough force to pull a bloody chunk out by the roots. His words came faster, disconnected, rambling. Insane. You always liked him better, Neimi. The freak. All this time, you two thought it was he the dark Creators favored. Not so. They came to_ me. _ It was my power they wanted! I, I am their disciple, I who could bring them what they want, and they who could give me everything – it's the perfect combination. They will give me_ everything_ if I can deliver the kais to them! Deliver the kais, using their own precious_ children!_   
  
He looked down at her, sad now. I wanted you. To share this with you. But you always liked him better. So now he can't have you. No one can.   
  
Too late, Neimi realized what had happened. And through the wild protective love of her baby brother surged, once again, the immense fury of betrayal.   
  
She cried out for love lost, home lost, history lost, putting all of her pain behind her voice, and energy exploded from her heart.   
_  
...continued..._  



End file.
